Naruto: Prince of All Kaiju
by SaurusRock625
Summary: First ever neglect fic. Constructive reviews needed. Pairing as of yet, undecided. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

_**Request from goji359. Really hoping you guys enjoy! Please note that this is my first attempt at a neglect fic, so it might not be as good as some of the other ones you people have read! Also just to let you know, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR GODZILLA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!**_

"Jet Jaguar!" = Talking

_'King Seesar!' = Thinking/Flashbacks_

**"Godzilla!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Squad 11's Formation! Rise of A Prince!**_

Today is the day. The day that the graduating Genin of the hidden leaf village are assigned into teams and given a Jounin instructor. The final team is now being assembled. "And finally, Squad 11... Naomi Namikaze! Katsumi Namikaze! And Naruto Namikaze! Your Jounin sensei will be Kushina Namikaze!" Said a scar-faced Chunin by the name of Iruka Umino. These three students that have been assigned as a team are the sibling children of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Namikaze. The three of them are triplets actually, but Naruto is the youngest of the three. And as such he has always been in his sisters shadows.

They received much ninja training from their parents while he got nothing! Zip! Nada! NYET! And when they did offer him training to be ninja, it was too late and he turned them down every single time! Naruto grew quite resentful of his family. The only ones he saw as at the LEAST close friends were the Uchiha's. Mikoto was almost a mother figure to him, but Naruto always tried his hardest to avoid creating such bonds. Sasuke, his brother Itachi, and Sasuke's twin sister Sayuri were like siblings to him, but he still wasn't very open around anyone.

Naomi is a semi-serious girl at the age of thirteen. She has her mothers violet eyes, and long straight hair that was silver in color. She also has three whisker marks on each cheek. She was also more of a genjutsu and taijutsu specialist. Naomi also houses the yin half of the Kyuubi in her. Katsumi also has straight long hair but hers is a light red in color while she got her father's blue eyes. But unlike her sister she only has two whisker marks on each cheek. She's the fun one of the three and is a ninjutsu and kenjutsu powerhouse. She holds the Kyuubi's yang half.

Naruto however is an enigma to everyone in the village. Instead of having either red or blonde hair like his parents, his hair is blacker than the very shadows of the night with white streaks in it. But the weirdness didn't end at just his hair, his eyes are neither blue like his fathers, nor are they violet like his mothers. His eyes were a radioactive yellow color with thin slit pupils. And for some reason, he has three rows of jagged dorsal spines growing along his spinal column! When he was born, his parents had asked Tsunade about it, but she said they weren't life threatening. Unknown to anyone, including himself, he houses the most powerful beings to ever inhabit the mortal plane!

Naomi and Katsumi had smiled at the chance to connect with their brother, but Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger and he let out a deep, guttural growl. The door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties. She was wearing the standard Jounin outfit with her headband tied around her neck. She had long red hair and violet eyes. This is Kushina Uzumaki, former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

"Squad 11? Come with me please." She said as the three followed her to the roof. Once they were all seated Kushina spoke to get the kids attention. "Alright kids, I know that you all know about me but I need to know some things about you. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that. Naomi, why don't you start?"

"Well, my name is Naomi Namikaze. I like sparring, learning new illusions, and my family." Naruto scoffed at the whole family thing. "I dislike traitors, and people who hurt my family. My dream for the future... I want to establish a bond with my little brother." She said smiling at Naruto, but he just growled at her.

"ME NEXT! I'm Katsumi Namikaze! I like reading romance novels, s'mores, camping, and learning new sword styles! I hate perverts, rapists, orange chicken and people who look down on kunoichi! My hobbies are learning and perfecting my sword styles! My dream is the same as big sisters!" Once again Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at the girls proclamation and he began leaking killing intent. It wasn't enough to kill anyone, but it did make his sisters break a sweat. Naruto decided to go next. Better to just her it over with now.

"Name's Naruto. My likes include combat, interrogating enemies painfully, meat, and being left alone. My dislikes are just about everything about this village and almost everyone in it! What hobbies I do have do not concern any of you! And my dream for the future... I'm not a dreamer..." Naruto said with great contempt in his voice.

Hearing this didn't really surprise any of them. It was no secret that he hated just about everyone in the village, but they didn't think the hatred ran this deep. Kushina cleared her throat and spoke up. "Well you all know me but I'll go anyway. I'm Kushina Namikaze. My likes include swords, foxes, cooking, romance novels, princess gale movies, and my family." She said this looking at Naruto who's killing intent rose a few notches. But she paid that no mind and continued. "My dislikes are perverts, rapists, needless destruction, a certain orange book, and anyone who messes with my family. My hobbies include spending time with ALL of my family. And my dream for the future..." She looked at Naruto in sadness and longing, like she wanted to just hold him in her arms and never let go. "...Is to make my family whole again!"

This time Naruto was just about ready to blow his top from these three's selfish proclamations. His dorsal spines began to glow sapphire in color as the power began to pool up in his mouth. He then opened his mouth and let out a pressurized stream of pure radiation! Kushina ducked in time but it hit one of the biggest and oldest trees outside of the village, and blew it up! Kaboom! Splat! DONE! This surprised all of the villagers.

"I've had it up to here with your family's hypocrisy! This is what you did when I was younger! You said that you loved me, you said you'd be there forever, you said you would never abandon me, but when it came time to start our ninja training you and Minato took the two with the most promise and took your 'LOVE' with you! You and those pathetic excuses for godparents! And you all left your only son **alone to FEND FOR HIMSELF!" **Hearing these words cut into the threes hearts like shards of searing hot glass. Naruto let out a sad sigh, his facial expression becoming one of sadness and anger at the same time. "You left me... Wondering... What did I do wrong?!"

He couldn't take being in their presence anymore and took off by rooftop to the forest of death where he could be alone. Unknown to the newly made team someone was watching this interaction. Well, actually TWO someones. The first was a girl who looked to be be about a year older than Naruto and his siblings. She had long Raven black hair, obsidian colored eyes, and a slightly tannish complexion. She wore a black shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back and a pair of white biker shorts and ninja sandals. This is Sayuri Uchiha, Sasuke's older twin sister by an hour.

The second figure was a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties, but was really in her late fifties. She had long blond hair tied into twin pony tails, brown eyes, red lipstick on her lips, and a light blue diamond on her forehead. She wore a white kimono top that was tied shut by a dark blue obi, dark blue pants, black high heel sandals, and a forest green jacket with the kanji for gamble on the back. This woman is Tsunade Senju, the Namikaze triplets godmother.

They both looked incredibly sad at what they just heard. Tsunade had no idea that he took all of the neglect this badly, but now she felt like the lowest scum on the planet. _'Don't worry Naru-chan, I'm going to fix our bond one way or another! I better go and tell Minato about this.' _Tsunade thought to herself before heading off to the Namikaze clan compound. Sayuri on the other hand took off after the wayward Namikaze to try and calm him down.

* * *

_**And we're done here for now. Like I said, this is my first neglect fic so any constructive criticism would be very appreciated. Well I'm gonna work on some of my other Fics right now so goodbye for now and enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I can't believe I got so many good reviews! Thank you everyone! Now I need your honest opinion for this. Naruto has ALL of the Kaiju sealed in him, so I want your opinion on which ones he should have the powers of first. Godzilla is already a given, but I'd honestly like your opinions on this. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Well anyway, here's a little filler chapter for until I can think of something for the start of the wave arc. Enjoy!**_

"Godzilla" = Talking

_'Mothra' = Thinking_

**"Jet Jaguar" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Birthday Part 1**_

* * *

Back at squad 11's meeting place, Kushina had broken down in tears. She had no idea how far her neglect had gone. She remembered that when the triplets were younger, Naruto had a far closer bond to her than to his father. But when the neglect started he began distancing himself from his family. Especially her.

_'Naruto really thought that for all of these years? But he's not the one who did anything wrong! It's my fault! ALL MY FAULT! Oh kami, __**WHAT KIND OF MOTHER AM I?!"**_ She thought to herself. She had to make this right...but she didn't know how. So she told her daughters to go home and she'd be back soon. She leapt off to the village Cemetery where she once again broke down crying. Sad music began playing, and Kushina began to sing about her failure as a mother.

**Kushina: **_What have I done~? What have I done~? How could I...be so blind?! All is lost... Where was I~?!_

_Ruined all... Ruined all... Everything's... Gone all wrong!_

_What have I done~? What have I done~? Find a deep cave to hide in. In a million years they'll find me, only DUST! And a plaque... _

_That reads 'here lies bad mother~~!'_

As she sang, Kushina then began to have flashes of Naruto's earlier childhood. Back then he was a sweet, kind, gentle, lovable little boy. But when they started neglecting him for his sisters training, he became distant, cold-hearted, angered, and dark. And yet he blamed himself for their neglect. She never wanted this to happen!

**Kushina:** _But I never...intended all this madness...never! And nobody really understood. Well how could they?!_

_That all we ever wanted, was to bring them something GREAT! Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?! Well... What the heck?! I'll go and do my best! And by god he'll really become something swell~!_

_And from now on, why, I'll help him reach the sky! And at least he'll leave some stories we can tell. He will!_

_And for the first time since, I don't remember when. I'll feel just like my old motherly self again! And I...Kushina! The mother of three..._

It was at that very moment that Kushina remembered something. "That's right... **I AM THE MOTHER OF THREE! Ha ha ha ha!"**

**Kushina:** _And I just can't wait, until my son comes home! 'Cause I'll track him all I know. He'll be known from here to ROME! And by god, I'm really going to give it all my MIGHT!_

_*Gasp* Uh-oh! I hope there's still time... To set things right... *Gasp* Naru-chan! Hmmm..._

Meanwhile, in the Hokages office Minato Namikaze sat doing paperwork. Or at least, he should have been doing paperwork. Instead he was sitting at his desk looking at his crystal ball (The kind that fortune tellers use.) and saw what had happened at the Genin introductions. He felt even guiltier than he already did hearing how his son felt. He was actually taken by surprise seeing his son shoot a blast of pure energy from his mouth and with how much destructive power it had.

"Ya know kid, you need to lighten up. At this rate you're gonna look as old as those elders on the council!" Came a voice from the window.

"Now's not the time Jiraiya-sensei. I need to help my son quell his rage." Minato said while getting up and going to leave before the old man stopped him.

"Before you go, I've got a message from the toads. It's about your daughters." This got Minato's attention as he turned to face his sensei.

"Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima have been speaking with the elder toad and the bosses, and they want your daughters to become their summoners. So I came by to ask if I could have them sign the toad contract for their birthday." Minato didn't really have any time for argument at this point.

"Do what you will sensei, just let me go and get things ready for the party and maybe calm down my wife and daughters." Minato explained as he walked out the door and headed home.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze estate, Kushina and the girls were trying to fix everything about the party. Decorations, invites, cake, everything! The three of them had even gotten presents for Naruto, in hopes that it would help them show their wayward son/brother that they are serious about what they said. Right now, Kushina is busy cooking dinner for her family. Yugao and Kakashi had actually been sent to get Naruto so they could get ready for the party. The guests had been told that the party had been rescheduled to 7:30 pm to avoid confusion.

Speaking of those two, we find them outside the forest of death trying to get Naruto to go back to the estate with them. "Let's go Naruto." Kakashi said for once not having his book out. But whether Naruto liked it or not, he was as stubborn as his mother. "No!"

"Naruto, let's go!" Yugao ordered losing her patience. But the boy still wasn't listening.

"I said, no!" Kakashi then tried pushing the boy to get him to move, but he wasn't budging more than a millimeter.

"You...have to...come with...US!" He said as he pushed Naruto who just grew a reptilian tail.

"No...I...**DON'T!"** Naruto said as he raised his tail and slammed it on Kakashi's head. Yugao grabbed his shoulders and started to help try and get his head unstuck. When it did come unstuck, the two were sent flying into one of the nearby trees. They sat there with anime swirly eyes until a couple of acorns fell on their heads.

Yugao looked very mad. "Oh, you wanna do this the hard way? We'll do this the HARD WAY!" She said punching her knuckles together.

One Hour Later...

Kushina just placed the last plate of food on the table. She noticed that whenever she had made ramen her son never ate any of it. So she decided to go with something else for tonight's dinner was grilled fish, white rice and miso soup. It may have been simple, but she had put a lot of hard work and love into the preparation of this meal.

It was a small step to trying to fix her broken bond with her son, but it was one giant leap to fixing her broken family. There was a knock at the door and Kushina went to answer it. What she saw perplexed her. Kakashi and Yugao had a hold of her sons tail, his claws were in the ground, and there were twin sets of claw marks in the ground leading from here all the way to the forest of death.

"Do I even want to know?" Everyone turned to see Minato along with Jiraiya and Tsunade standing in the front yard looking quite confused.

Before anyone could answer, the scent of fish wafted from the dining room table and Naruto caught a whiff of it. Soon he began to float towards the kitchen with his tail acting like a helicopter blade.

Not the freakiest thing any of them had ever seen, but... Wait a minute...

"When did Naru-chan grow a tail?!" Kushina asked wondering when her son grew a tail.

* * *

_**I'm terribly sorry for the late update, but my idea tank for this story is really running on empty here! So please be patient, as I might not be able to update this story as often as I like. I might be forced to put this story up for adoption. I really hope it doesn't come to that.**_


End file.
